RWBY: The Nevermore of Vale
by Nevermore999
Summary: Crime. What was going on in Vale while Team RWBY and/or RNJR were following their own paths? Who was repairing the damage to the city, or fighting off the swarms of Grimm drawn towards Beacon? Who controls the city? And who is defending it? This is the story of a man who swore to save his kingdom and avenge his friends, no matter what it took. OC.


_**Nevermore999 here.**_

 _ **While I am sorry that I have not been able to write the next chapter of Black Uprising, I also want to expand my horizons until I can learn more about Lelouch of the Revival. As for the here and now though, I hope you enjoy this one-shot I made for RWBY.**_

* * *

(Industrial District, Vale, 22:31)

As the light from the shattered moon filled the alley below, men could be seen cornering a young woman. The men were all armed with bats, chains, and crowbars respectively while the woman held nothing but a purse, her scroll broken on the ground. No one was around, no one could help her. All she could do was stare into the masks of her assailants, the masks worn by the Grimm.

With every step they took, the woman felt her heart beat harder, faster, and out of synch. This was it for her. She was going to die here, and there was nothing she could do about it. Taking in a hasty breath, she squeezed her eyes tight so she couldn't see it coming, and began to count down the last few seconds of her life. ' _5, 4,_ ' She thought to herself, her heart momentarily stopping with each number. ' _3, 2, 1-_ ' Her thoughts cut short of the last number as she heard the sound of a gunshot, and her eyes snapped open. Quickly, she inspected herself for a bullet wound, but she was still scratchless. 'Could they have missed?' She thought for a moment before she remembered an important detail: None of her assailants had been armed with guns.

Suddenly, a loud thud and grunt of pain from one of the men brought her back to reality, and as she turned towards the men, she could see a figure dressed in black moving in the darkness. Or rather, it appeared to be a monster that had taken human shape. She could not see a face, but the silhouette of a large white beak with red patterns and bright yellow eyes. The figure wore a long, dark cape cut to resemble the feathers of birds on the bottom, and as it moved its hands, she could tell it had long, razor sharp claws coming forming from the back of its hands.

As she became more fixated on this creature of darkness, she also heard the sounds of fighting and the clashing sound of metal. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and things became cleared. As three men charged forwards and swung their bats at the figure, it pointed at the ground next to it, and with the sound of a gun, the figure is suddenly jerked towards the left of the men in a drastic move to dodge them. Then, without hesitating, it flicks its wrist upwards, his fingers tight and exposing his palm, and suddenly, a spark of red bursts out, accompanied by the sound of a gunshot. The men are suddenly knocked over by a burst of fire, and the figure turned their attention to another man swinging a chain at them.

The chain suddenly stops in the air for a moment before the figure grabs it and swings the man towards the other goons, knocking the three of them on the ground. He flicks his wrist once again, firing out a light blue spec this time, and the grounded goons are suddenly covered in ice. One of the bat-wielding goons gets back up and swings at the figure's head from behind, but the figure merely crouches down to dodge, then swung their leg under him, sending him back on the ground, and the figure flicks their wrist at the goon, sending a bullet straight through his head.

The woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. The dark figure had taken out more than six men single-handedly and had done so quite proficiently. She stirred for a moment, trying to get to her feet when suddenly, another of one of the bat-wielding goons gets up and runs towards her. She could feel her sense of dread freeze her in her tracks, waiting for him to strike her down. But suddenly, the goon gasps as his chest bursts in a small splash of dark red liquid, and as he looks down at his wound, he finds a sharp, dark metal blade running through him. The figure had stabbed him from behind when he wasn't paying attention, and as the figure removed the blade, it seemed to retract under his left hand. The goon collapsed to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, and the woman was left staring into the figure's bright yellow eyes.

Suddenly, the red and blue lights of police cars pierced the darkness, and the figure suddenly turned towards them. He reached for his waist, pulled out a small pellet, and threw it to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the alley was filled with blackish gray smoke which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but the figure was gone without a trace.

It was over. Her life was spared from those men. But at the same time, the woman couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, or who the figure was. But one thing was for certain. The figure was disguised as a symbol of fear. He was like a Nevermore.

* * *

 ** _For those of you who have read, thank you for reading this. While this may start out as a one-shot, I hope I can turn it into a full story depending on how popular it is. Please rate, comment, favorite, follow, or do anything you see fit. Thank you once again for your time and patience._**


End file.
